bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
BGMD:EOS Day 3
The boys are eating their grilled cheese hamburger when a loud voice outside the room made them jump. Loudred: "UP AND AT 'EM,BOYS! IT'S MORNING!" Goby: "Hey! We've been up an hour ago!" Gil opens the door. Loudred: "BOOGITY BOOGITY OOGITY!!!" Gil: "Ahhhhhhhh!"(falls over) Piplup: "You okay there,Gil?" Gil: "Yeah,I...oh great,Loud Boy had already ran off!" Nonny: "Let's go,we don't want to be late." Goby: "Yeah." The boys rushed downstairs and met up with Deema,Molly,and Oona. Everyone is doing their morning cheers. Everyone: "AND...THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Chatot: "Okay,everyone! Get to work!" Everyone: "HOORAY!" Everyone,but the Crayon Prixers,got to work. Deema: "Now,what should we do?" Chatot: "Oh,you guys! Still wandering around lost,it seems...well,come with me." The Crayon Prixers followed him to the second floor. Deema: "Huh?" Oona: "Last time we did a job,it was from the board on the other side..." Chatot: "Correct...today,we'll have you do a job listed on this side." Goby:(confused)"How is this different from the board on the other side?" Chatot: "Take a closer look." Molly: "Oh,look,guys! There are posters up here that show a variety of Pokemon!" Piplup: "Wow,that all look pretty cool! Are they famous explorers?" Molly: "Who are these Pokemon,Chatot?" Chatot: "The Pokemon posted here...are outlaws. They're all shady characters. And they're wanted for committing crimes." Oona: "Oh no! They're criminals?!" Nonny: "That's what an outlaw is. It's like a criminal." Chatot: "Correct. So there are bounties on their heads. In other words,there is a cash reward if you capture one. There are so many aggressive Pokemon around these days that everyone's finding it hard to keep up with the problem." Molly: "Wait! You're telling us to go catch these outlaws? You can't be serious! That's not possible!" Chatot: "Hahaha! Just joking! The bad Pokemon out there come in all shades of badness! Some of those Pokemon are completely wicked,through and through...but there are also bad Pokemon who are merely petty theives. So you've got evil to naughty...and everything in between! So I'm sure we can avoid giving you a job catching a superbad Pokemon...hahaha! So look over these posters,then pick a Pokemon that looks weak enough for you to bring to justice!" Deema: "Um...you say some are weak...but they're still bad Pokemon,aren't they?" Oona: "I'm afraid of dangerous Pokemon." Chatot: "It's all part of your training. You'll work through it,I'm sure! But I suppose you do need to be prepared to confront a tough opponent...so I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities."(calling out)"Hey! Bidoof! Bidoof?!" Bidoof: "Yeah yeah!"(pant,pant,pant)"You called-a?" Chatot: "Ah,Bidoof! These are the new recruits that just joined us. Take them and show them around the town." Bidoof: "Yeah,yeah! By George,I'll-a do just-a that! Yeah! Yeah!" Chatot: "This is Bidoof. He's one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what he has to say and follow his orders. Off you go!"(flies away) Bidoof: "Aiy yeah! I'm overjoyed!" Gil: "Why's that?" Bidoof: "I'm glad to have-a members junior to me-a! I'm almost-a overcome rright now-a...I might just-a blubber with-a happiness! Before you all-a signed on,I was-a the most recent-a rookie...oh my god...well,I'm-a gonna show you around. Come with-a me,please." The Crayon Prixers followed him. Bidoof: "First things-a first!" They start off at the right. Bidoof: "Here,we have-a Croagunk...but to tell-a the trruth,I don't got-a any idea what that-a boy is up to...he always-a seems to be fiddling around-a with that big-a cauldron back-a there. It's all a mystery to me-a! Yes,yes-a! Over this-a way's the mess-a hall." Then,they go to the left side of castle Bidoof: "And if-a you all look-a that-a way,you'll find the crrew rrooms. And that-a door leands to the Guildmaster's-a Chamber." Molly: "Interesting,pretty interesting." Bidoof: "Next,I'll-a guide-a the seven of-a you around-a outside the castle-a." The group went outside the castle. Bidoof: "I-a hear you can-a make a record of-a your adventure at that-a Watering Hole." Goby: "Really?" Bidoof: "Aiy si! Usually,you make-a record of-a your adventure by going to your-a bed at the guild,yes yes." Guppies: "Wow..." Bidoof: "Oh yeaaa...seems you can-a make a record of-a your adventure over there-a too. By George,it's a handy spot when you-a want to record your-a adventure frequently." He leads them to the left side. Bidoof: "This is the main-a square for the-a local Pokemon...it is-a called Trreasure Town." Piplup:(to the guppies)"Oh,I can tell you about Treasure Town too. That over there is Duskull Bank. We can save our money there. Ans that over there is the Electivire Link Shop. That's where you can do things like link moves together,but...it looks as if Electivire isn't here today. Here we have Kecleon Market. You can buy and sell items here. And there's Kangaskhan Storage. Items stored here will never be lost. If you have precious items that you can't afford to lose,store them here before you go on an adventure." Deema: "That's certainly is convenient." Piplup: "And those are the basic places that exploration teams visit....and that should do it." Bidoof: "You-a sure know a lot,I-a see. And that's-a good to know! Okay,then. Come find-a me when you're all-a ready to go. I'll-a give you guys a helping hand with-a selecting the right-a outlaw for you." Molly: "Thank you,Bidoof. You've been really nice." Bidoof: "Jesus Christ,I love it when people-a say that to me! Gracie...I'll be-a waiting at the castle's entrance for-a you." He walks off. Piplup: "Okay guys,let's go." Gil: "Yeah. I'd like to see what kinds of itens are available! Let's go to the Kecleon Market!" Piplup: "Before we head back,a visit to the Kecleon Market is a must!" The group make their way towards the market when Oona bumps into a flower-looking Pokemon. Sunflora: "Eeek! Holy Jesus! The new guild recruits! Delighted to meet you!" Oona: "Hello! I'm happy to meet you too." Sunflora: "You can get all sorts of things here. It's quite convenient. Do build a stock of items that will aid your explorations." Oona: "Okay,bye!"(noticed the group was not too far)"Hey! Wait up,guys!" She finally catches up to the group. Nonny: "Where were you,Oona?" Oona: "Just a little talk with someone I like." Kangaskhan: "Hello,there! Welcome to Kangaskhan Storage. What would you like to store?" Piplup: "Umm....Sky Blue Bow...Special Band...Iron...Protein...Calcium...that's it,ma'am." Kangaskhan: "Care to store anything else?" Piplup: "No,thank you." Kangaskhan: "Thanks,sweeti! Come again!" The Crayon Prixers went to a different shop. Green Kecleon: "Welcome to the Kecleon Market! Very well! Feel free to examine my merchandise!" Piplup: "Umm...." After a little bit of shopping,the team thanked them and left when two blue Pokemon came along. Marill: "Misters Kecleon!" Green Kecleon: "Ah! Little Marill and Azurill! Welcome,my young friends!" Azurill: "Hello. May I buy an apple?" Green Kecleon: "Oh,most certainly!"(gives it an apple) Marill: "Thank you,Misters Kecleon!" Purple Kecleon: "No,thank you,my young friends! You are to be admired!" The two mouse Pokemon left. Goby: "Who are those two?" Green Kecleon: "You see,those delightful children are brothers. Lately,their poor mother has fallen sick. So those youngsters come and do the shopping for her. It's quite remarkable. Though very young,they've stepped up and taken charge." The blue Pokemon ran back to the market. Marill: "Mistes Kecleon!" Green Kecleon: (baffled)"Oh? What's the hurry? What makes you returns in such a rush?" Azurill: "There was an extra apple!" Marill: "We didn't pay for this many!" Green Kecleon: "Oh,yes...that,young friends,is a gift from me and my brother. Please,share it among yourselves and do enjoy." Marill: "Really?!" Azurill: "Yay! Thank you Misters Kecleon!" Green Kecleon: "Oh,not to worry,my friends. Do take care on your way home." An apple unexpectedly hits Azurill,causing him to fall over. Azurill: "Yowch!" Gil picks up the apple for him. Azurill: "W-we're sorry to bother you. Thank you so much,boy." Gil: "No problem."(gave the apple back to Azurill) Suddenly....Flash! Flash! Gil:(to himself)"What was that?" Flash! Flash! Gil:(to himself)"Is it...dizziness...? What...is it?" Flash! Flash! Then comes a really bright light. Voice: "H-h-h...HELP!" The light cleared. Gil:(to himself)"What was that? I sure I heard a shout for help just now..."(looks around)"Did that shout came from you?" Azurill: "Is something the matter?" Marill:(calling from distance)"Hey,Azurill! What's going on? Hurry home!" Azurill: "Yes! I'm coming! Wait up!" Marill: "Are you alright?" Azurill: "Yes." Marill: "We're done with our shopping...now we gotta look for an item we've lost! Let's get going." Azurill: "Yeah! I'm coming!" The two left. Oona: "Ha! Those little guys are cute."(noticed Gil staring at nothing)"Huh? What's the matter,Gil?" Gil: "Okay...did any of you guys heard a shout for help just then?" Molly: "No." Nonny: "Nope." Oona: "I didn't hear a shout." Deema: "Me neither." Goby: "No." Piplup: "I didn't hear anything like that!" Molly: "Hey,Kecleon brothers. Did you hear anything strange just a moment ago?" Green Kecleon: "No,nothing out of the ordinary." Purple Kecleon: "I didn't hear anything odd either." Gil: "Sounds like you guys didn't hear anything odd either. I must've been imagining it. But I know I heard that shout..." H-h-h...HELP!" Gil: "Seriously...that was...that was Azurill's scream!" Deema: "Gil,are you daydreaming?" Piplup: "Let's move it,guys!" The group past by a Pokemon. Vigoroth: "Yo! Are you guys the new apprentices at the guild?" Gil: "We sure are." Vigoroth: "Then,hello! I'm Vigoroth! I'm no good at sitting still. I'm always bursting with energy! Great to meet ya!" Goby: "Okay,we gotta go now." Piplup: "See ya!" The Crayon Prixers were just about to head back to the castle when they saw something. Goby: "Hey,what's going on by that hill over there?" Azurill and Marill are by a hill with another Pokemon. Azurill: "Yaaaay!" Marill: "Thank you!" Drowzee: "Please! It's nothing." The Crayon Prixers come to see what's going on. Gil: "What's going on?" Azurill: "Oh! Hi!" Marill: "Some time ago,we lost an item that's pretty important to us...we've been looking all over...but we haven't found it yet!" Marill: "Then Drowzee came along...and he says he may have seen our lost item somewhere! He even offered to help us look for it. We're so happy about this!" Molly: "Yeah! That's great for you!" Azurill: "Thank you,Drowzee!" Drowzee: "Oh,please...I'd have to have a cold heart to ignore kids in need! I can't turn a blind eye! Let's us be on our way to begin our search!" Marill: "Yeah!" Azurill: "Yeah!" They went wandering somewhere. Drowzee:(accidentally bumps into Goby)"Whoops! Excuse me." He walks off. Gil starts to get the "dizzy" feeling again. Gil (to himself): "What is this?" Goby: "That Drowzee sure is a nice Pokemon,isn't he? I'm impressed...but not when he bumped into me." Deema: "With more and more bad Pokemon around...it's hard to do good deeds." Gil gets the feeling again. Gil (to himself)"It's happening again..." Flash! Flash! Flash! Gil (to himself): "Another dizzy spell..." It turns black. A white thin line appears in his vision,followed by a bright light. Gil imagines something odd. (Gil's Odd Imagination) Drowzee: "If you keep being difficult,it will mean big trouble for you!" Azurill: "H-h-h...HELP! (Imagination Ends) Gil's normal vision returns. Gil (shocked,to himself)"What was that?!" Molly: "It would be nice if those little guys found their item soon."(noticed Gil staring at nothing)"Huh? What's the matter,Gil?"(Gil turns around)"You're looking awfully grim..." Gil: "You see...I want to tell you all something." Piplup: "You do?" 5 minutes later... Nonny: "What? You had a dizzy spell,Gil? Then you saw Azurill being threatened by Drowzee?!" Piplup: "So you're saying we have to go rescue Azurill right away?" Gil: "It's an emergency!" Deema (bewildered): "What?" Molly: "It's an...emergency?! Well,what you describe does sound like an emergency,but..." Piplup: "Well,it's not like we don't believe you,Gil,but...we just can't believe it! After all,Drowzee seemed to be a sincerely nice Pokemon,doesn't he?" Oona: "We watched the three of them go off earlier...they looked like they were having a good time,didn't they?" Nonny: "You're probably just tired,Gil. Maybe that's why you just had that bad daydream." Gil: "What that it,then? Just a bad daydream? But come to think of it...Drowzee didn't seem like a bad Pokemon." Goby: "Anyway,we're only apprentices. We can't just go do whatever we want. Sure,it's worrying,but..." Deema: "We have to concentrate on your own guild work for now." Piplup: "Let's get ourselves ready to explore. Then we should find Bidoof." Molly: "He's supposed to be waiting by the entrance of the castle." Piplup: "Let's go...to the bank!" Guppies: "Oh!" The Crayon Prixers go to the bank. Duskull: "Welcome to Duskull Bank! How may I help? Hehe..." Piplup: "Store." Duskull: "How much do you you want to deposit?" Deema: "385 POKE COINS!!!" Duskull: "Uhhh...385! It will rest here in peace. Forever,if you wish. Hehe...your bank balance is 385. Now,howmay I serve you? Hehe..." Deema: "STORE!!!" Duskull: "Umm...I look forward to your next visit...I guess. Hehe!" Guppies and Piplup: "Bye!" The Crayon Prixers head back to the castle. Bidoof was waiting by the entrance. Gil: "Hey,Bidoof." Bidoof: "Huh? Are you folks-a all set and-a ready for some-a exploring?" Molly: "Yes,we are." Bidoof: "Aiy si! So,you-a are. Now,let's-a pick ourselves a lawbreaker for you-a to find." The group went inside to the bill board. Bidoof: "Well,you've-a got your pick of thiis sorry bunch-a of characters." Goby: "Let's see. Which should we pick?" Bidoof: "Aiy no. As your-a mentor,how about I do the choosing?" Oona: "Don't choose anyone too scary!" Bidoof: "Aiy si,I-a hear you! Let's-a see."(deciphering)"Hmmm..." Voice: "Stand clear! Updating listings! Stand clear! Updating lisitings!" The floor starts to shake. Deema: "What was that? What's happening?" Bidoof: "Aiy,the data's-a getting updated." Oona: "It's being...updated?" The panel flips over. Molly: "Eeek! Did you see that?! The panel flipped over!" Oona: "What's going on here?!" Bidoof: "The Outlaw Notice-a Board and Job-a Bulletin Board are-a set up on revoling-a panels. While the panel is-a flipped over...a Pokemon by the name of Dugtrio swaps-a out the old jobs with-a new ones." Gil: "Dugtrio? I think we've met him before." Bidoof: "Updating data is Dugtrio's-a duty. He'a tunnels his-a way to our guild...then he-a flips the panel and updates the data. This-a duty doesn't get-a noticed much,but it's-a very important. Si si! That's-a why Dugtrio takes-a such great-a pride in the duty he does!" Molly: "Oh,is that so?" Dugtrio: "Update completed! Stand clear! Update completed! Stand clear!" Nonny: "Oh,looks like he's done." Bidoof: "Aiy si! That data is-a updated. The list of outlaws has been-a refreshed,so let's-a pick one." Nonny (staring angrily at the panel): "...." Bidoof: "Huh? What's-a ailing you,boy? Why are you-a shivering all of the sudden? It's-a,uhhh....not-a cold here,after all." Nonny (livid): "Why...why don't you look at that?!" The guppies,Piplup,and Bidoof were baffled. Piplup: "Look where,Nonny?" Nonny (livid): "At the top! On the left!" The guppies,Bidoof,and Piplup looked at the top left corner of the panel. They were shocked. Nonny (livid): "It's Drowzee! H-he's a wanted criminal! We have to get moving! Azurill will be in danger!" The Crayon Prixers rushed out of the castle. Bidoof (bewildered): "Now,what the heck is-a going on? Where are you guys-a going?" The Crayon Prixers come to the edge of the hill. Gil: "Look! There's Marill!" Piplup: "Marill,what's the matter? Where are Azurill and Drowzee?" Marill: "Yes...about them...! After we all left,we went looking for our lost item together...but I wound up all alone when Drowzee went somewhere with Azurill. I called and called! But they didn't come back. I got scared..." Goby: "So which way did they go?!" Marill: "Th-that way!" They followed him over the hill and to a place that closely resembles the bottom of a cliff. Oona: "You think Drowzee and Azurill went in this direction?" Marill: "Yeah." Nonny: "Oh,Gil! The Drowzee and Azurill you saw in your dream...you were saying you saw them in a mountainous place,right?" Gil: "Yeah! They sure did!" Piplup: "I get the feeling that they're up ahead. Let's get going,Crayon Prixers!" The Crayon Prixers head on into the mountainours place,known as Mt Bristle. This is quite a steep hill. The team must watch for large boulders,spiny stones,and even Rock,Flying,Fighting,and Bug Pokemon. The team even collected a few items there. We cut to the peak of Mt Bristle. Drowzee and Azurill come to a dark entrance. Azurill: "Oh god. It's a dead end. Excuse me,Drowzee. Where is my lost item? Could you show me where the item is now?" Drowzee: "Sorry,kiddo. Your lost item? It's not here,that's for sure." Azurill: "Say what? My...big brother...my big brother's following us,right? He's coming soon?" Drowzee: "No! Your big brother's not coming. I'll let you in on a little secret. This was all a trick. I deceived you." Azurill: "Say what?!" Drowzee: "But let's not dwell on that. There's a little favor I need to ask. See that hole behind you?"(Azurill turns to see the hole behind)"Well...there's a rumor that there's trove of theif treasure inside there! But as you can see,I'm too big to squirm my way through that hole." Narrator: "Ha! That's because you're fat!" Drowzee: "Shut up! And that's where you come in!" Azurill hesitates. Drowzee: "Don't worry. Just do as I say. Do that,then I'll help you get back out of there." Azurill: "But..." Drowzee: "Go on,get going. Go into that hole. And don't forget to bring back the treasure!" Azurill (sobbing): "I want my big brother!"(runs away) Drowzee (stopping him): "Freak! Shut the freak up! Damn! I said that I'll take you home when you're done! If you keep being difficult,it will mean big-time trouble for you,mister!" Azurill: "H-h-h....HELP!" Gil (from a distance): "Stop right there!" The Crayon Prixers approached. Nonny (angry): "We won't let you do that! Drowzee,you irritating freak!" Drowzee: "How the hell did you find this place?!" Deema: "We're the Crayon Prixers! An exploration team! No criminal can escape us!" Drowzee: "Darn! An exploration team?! You came to apprehend..." Deema starts trembling. Drowzee: "Huh? Hey,blonde girl....are you...trembling?"(scawfs)"Hahahaha! I knew it! You say you're on an exploration team,but you're just total weaklings!" Deema: "Urk!" Drowzee: "Hahaha! That's right,I'm a wated criminal Pokemon with a bounty on my head. But can the seven of you do the job? Can you confront this outlaw and bring him to justice?" Deema: "Urk!"(raged)"Yes! We can! Yes,we can! We'd never lose to a bad guy like you!" Drowzee: "Bahahahaha! I've been chased by all sorts of exploration teams in my day...but never a group of seven stupid freaks!" Deema: "Urk!" Drowzee: "This should be a laugh. Let's see if you can take me down. Show me what you've got!" Flash! Deema: "RAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!!!!" Deema speeds towards Drowzee and angrily beats him up until he cannot move with many bruises and slap marks all over his yellow body. Drowzee: "Rrrrawrrr!"(faints) Goby: "Hey Azurill,we came to rescue you. Are you alright? You're not hurt,are you?" Azurill: "I'm fine." Oona: "Great! What a relief! Your big brother is waiting. Let's go home!" Azurill: "Yeah!" Later,two Magnemites and their leader come to take Drowzee. Magnezone: "ZZZT! I am Magnezone,there primary officer in this region! ZZZT! Thank you...we have been able to arrest a wanted outlaw! ZZZT! We owe you great thanks for your cooperation! ZZZT! We will send the reward to your guild. Thank you again! ZZZT! Now come with us,fatty! ZZZT!" Drowzee: "Awww..." They take him away. Marill (from a distance): "Azurill!" Azurill: "Marill!"(sobbing)"Marill! It was so scary!" Marill: "You okay,Azurill? Are you hurt?" Molly: "He's fine. The little guy hasn't been harmed in any way." Marill: "Really?...That's a relief! Oh Azurill...Azurill..." Molly: "I'm glad you kids are happy!" Marill: "You did this all for us,Crayon Prixers. We won't forget what you did for us. Thank you so much. Come on,Azurill. You too." Azurill: "Yeah...thank you very much! Thank you for rescuing me!" Marill: "Really...really,thank you!" Narrator: "The Exploration Team Federation has sent a message...the Crayon Prixers were rewarded with an enlarged Treasure Bag! They can now carry more items that they could before! Wait...there's one more message."(pauses for a moment)"Uhhh,nevermind..." We cut back to the castle in the room with the sunken ship painting. Chatot: "I've gotten the bounty from Officer Magnezone for the captured outlaw! Well done,Crayon Prixers! Here's your share for the job. It's yours to keep!" Narrator: "The Crayon Prixers received the 3,000 Poke Dollar bounty that was on the head of the captured outlaw! However,because 2,700 Poke Dollars of that is the guild's share...that portion was withheld...as a result,the Crayon Prixers...received only the remaining 300 Poke Dollars!" Piplup: "What?! This is all we get?!" Gil: "After all that hard work...?" Chatot: "But of course! It's all part of the training! And we expect just as much effort tomorrow! Ahahaha!" He left the room. Deema: "Urk!" Goby: "I'd be happy if our share of the reward was just a little bigger." Piplup: "Me too." Molly: "But that's all right. We managed to rescue Azurill." Gil: "You know what? Maybe we should be happy about it anyway." Piplup: "And because you had that dream,Gil...we learned about Azurill's trouble in advance." The Crayon Prixers all cheered and high-fived each other. They heard a bell ring. Goby: "Look! That clock!" Gil: "It's 9 p.m." Piplup: "And..." Guppies: "It's time for dinner!" The Crayon Prixers marched to the courtyard as they sing the "Dinner song". (Song: Dinner - similar to the Lunch song) Piplup: "What time is it?" Guppies: "It's time for dinner!" Piplup: "What time is it?" Guppies: "It's time for dinner!" Piplup: "What time is it?" Guppies: "It's time for dinner!" They arrived to the courtyard. Piplup: "It's dinner time!" Guppies: "Yeah,glad to join you!" (End of song) Everyone ate and ate their dinner. The weather outside suddenly turned gray and stormy. We cut to the third floor room with the giant grandfather clock where the boys are. Lightning strikes. Goby: "Yaa,that lightning's intense!" Nonny: "It looks like it's really stormy tonight..." Piplup: "Wait...you know the night before we met,guys? It was storming that night. I found you guys with the girls the day after that stormy night. Well? Do any of you guys remember anything about being out there on the beach?" Gil: "Well,we were unexpectedly taken inside a tornado,then it took us here." Piplup: "I guess it won't be that easy. But that's all right." Nonny: "We have to get up early again tomorrow. Let's get some sleep." The lightning and rain continues to get intense. The boys slept inside a big tent." Piplup (partly awake): "Listen...Goby. Are you still awake?" Goby (partly awake): "Yes...I'm awake..." Piplup: "I've been thinking it over since it happened. That strange dream Gil had..." Goby: "Maybe it has to do with us guppies personally." Piplup: "That's just the feeling I get. I sure don't know any other mermaids who dreams about the future. And I've never heard of mermaids unexpectedly dropped off in another place by a tornado. That's why I think those two events are connected." Goby: "Oh of course. They are connected. I can't help feeling that way." Piplup: "Me neither. I have no way of knowing you and the other guppies were in your real world...but I think you guys must've been good kids." Goby: "Yeah,we are. After all,it was Gil's dream that helped us catch that bad Pokemon." Piplup: "You know,Goby? Time is getting messed up,bit by bit,all over the world. No one seems to know why. But everyone believes that the Time Gears are somehow involved." Goby: "Time Gears,huh?" Piplup: "Yeah,Time Gears...they say Time Gears are hidden in secret places around the world. Like in a forest...a lake in an underground cavern...I've even heard that there is a hidden alter inside a volcano. At the center of such places...is what's known as a Time Gear." Goby: "And what do those Time Gears do?" Piplup: "The Time Gears serve a very important function. Each one protects time and keeps time flowing properly in its region." Outside,the weather still continues to get intense. We cut to a forest,where it's rainy there also. We see a dark figure running across a clear path. Then,we cut back to the clock room. Goby: "But...what happens if a region loses its Time Gear?" Piplup: "Hmmm...I don't really know the answer to that question." We cut back to the forest. The dark figure had just came to a Time Gear. Piplup: "But my guess is that if a Time Gear is removed from a region...the flow of time in that region will probably stop too." The figure slowy makes it way further to the Time Gear. We cut back to the clock room. Piplup: "That's why everyone makes sure never to disturb the Time Gears. Everyone has long been certain that some kind of disaster would strike. So everyone stays from the Time Gears and doesn't tamper with them." Goby: "What about criminals?" Piplup: "Even the most hardened criminal Pokemon know to avoid messing with them." Again cut back to the forest. Figure: "Do my eyes deceive me? Could it be...? Yes,it is! I've finally found it! A Time Gear! But...this is only the finest of many..." *BGMD:EOS Day 4 Category:Bgmd: eos